La cita
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: si quieres decir que le amas, asegurate de estar a solas XD


**La cita**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de sega y CIA no me pertencen, por desgracia. pero cuando conquiste el mundo XD (se vale soñar no?)**

NL (necrolila): Pues ya me tienen aquí otra vez :D  
Sh: si por desgracia. -_-  
NL: T-T como eres, yo que te aprecio muchísimo.  
Sh: como sea, no me arrepiento )=D  
NL: como sea, en esta ocasión no estarás en esta historia, bueno no como protagonista. =3  
Sh: me da pena el pobre diablo que vaya trabajar en estas historias sin sentido.  
NL: =D estas seguro, participas en ellas  
Sh: O.o si cualquiera menos yo u///ú  
NL: XD

**---------------------------necrolila------------------------------**

**-Omochao… quiero decirte algo-** le habla TAils doll al chao artificial. Ambos estaban disfrutando su cita nocturna, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna estaba tan clara. El muñeco maldito se las arreglo para secuestrarse a Omochao del trabajo (que va, asesino a todos). Omochao consideraba a Tails doll un buen amigo, pues era el único que comprendía su estado: ser un robot, que nadie crea que tienes razón, que te ignoren de vez en cuando al pasar. (pobre omega XD) en fin, pero Tails doll tenia otros planes…

-**omochao te escucha**-le responde sonriente.  
-**quiero decirte que me gusta que estés conmigo… y mucho-l**e comento sin emoción, pero denotaba un gran nerviosismo pues pensaba sus palabras demasiado.

**-ha omochao también le gusta estar con TAils doll**-le comenta con un gesto feliz.  
-**si, pero…-**le coge las manitas mecánicas**-a mi…-**sus ojos negros brillaban de nerviosidad.  
-**chao…-**su pobre mente de metal no comprendía nada.

**-¡Tails Doll!-** exclama una tercera voz-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!-le exclama la voz de Mephiles enojada.  
**-¿Mephiles? ¿Qué (piiii) quieres?**-le responde de mala gana Tails doll.  
**-recuerdas que te contrate para comerte el alma del pi(Biiiii) erizo azul, el im(piiii) de Silver no me sirvió de nada-**comenta enojado, de veras enojado.

**-te dije que lo haría, pero no ahora… no vez que estoy ocupado-**le reprocha.  
**-pues deja lo que haces y ve a matarle-**le ordena. Tails doll sentía las ganas de matarlo, de sacarle las negras tripas que tiene.  
**-sabes… oí que Shadow esta en la ciudad…-**le dice desdeñosamente el muñeco asesino. Al ser de la oscuridad, le brillaron sus ojitos color verde esmeralda, le fascinaba fastidiar al erizo bicolor, sin pensarlo 2 veces se fue a buscarle.

-**hasta que se largo-**escupía hiel el muñeco asesino-**en ¿donde estaba? ¡ya me acorde!-**sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Omochao.  
-**omochao… quiero decirte que yo… en el fondo yo…-**por primera vez, el asesino se volvió la victima se sus propios sentimientos. Todo parecía ir perfecto hasta que…

**-¡Chao!**-intervino chocola y cheese, pues andaban de paseo, se acercaron a la ¿pareja? Y saludaron a Omochao. Sin querer ser grosero suelta las manos de TAils doll y se aproxima a sus compañeros Chao. El trio de burbujas azules platicaba alegremente, olvidado al muñeco.

Tails Doll no soporta que alguien más se robe la atención de su amado Chao, así que sin dudarlo, mostro una cara horripilante, capaz de matar al mismísimo mephiles si anduviera por ahí. Chocola y Cheese observaron la cara de asesino por parte de Tails doll y huyeron como almas lleva el diablo.

-**omochao se pregunta ¿Por qué se fueron tan despavoridamente?-**no se dio cuenta que su amigo zorruno les había ahuyentado.  
**-tal vez, vieron la hora y hora de irse**-le miente Tails Doll-**bien ya que no hay interrupciones**-el muñeco coge las manos del chao de metal, pretendía besarlo, aunque sea un intento, pues no tiene boca…

**-¡Omochao!-**saluda una conejita color crema y café claro. Tails DOll ahora si estaba furioso, su perfecta cita, donde se le iba a declarar a su amado chao, se ve arruinada por un monton de idiotas, y lo peor… arruinar su 1° beso, ya es muerte absolutamente dolorosa.

**-omochao… se pregunta-**le interrumpe los pensamientos homicidas satánicos del muñeco pachoncito.  
**-¿Qué?-  
-omochao te pide si le permites unos minutos-**le pide amablemente el chao artificial. TAils doll no hace más que aceptar, pues ya vio arruinada su cita con el…

3 horas más tarde…

-**quiero decirte que te amo…-**le confiesa con neutralidad, pero sus ojos denotan un brillo esperanzador.  
-**omochao también te ama-**le corresponde alegremente el dulce omochao.  
-**realmente nunca pensé que darias este obsequio-**dice mientras se deleita con el sabor de la sangre en el cuerpo metalico de Omochao.  
**-te gusto el regalo que omochao te dio, chao-**comenta esperanzado.  
**-claro, no todos los días se regalan almas… sinceramente ya quería comerme la escencia de Cream, la sangre de Knuckles… gracias-Tails** doll le da un tierno beso y ambos continúan contemplando las estrellas y la luna que se torno carmesí.

-**por sierto, te vez hermoso con el tono rojo-**le halaga el muñeco, mientras omochao se sonroja un poco por el gesto.

**Fin**

(¿como la ven? XD yo y mis demencias XP, que acaso les gustaría que cuando estes a punto de declarate con la persona que te gusta mucho y llegen a interrumpirte. Si te dan deseos te matar algo (no lo hagan de verdad, o se meterán en problemas legales XD) hay se ven!!! Cuídense y coman sano!! Bye by byeeeee) necrolila


End file.
